


Blink's Birthday

by Synli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Glasses, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Blink knew that he lucked out having Alice as his girlfriend, but the surprise she had planned in store for him on his Birthday still absolutely blew him away.He wasn't the only one~





	Blink's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The longest commission that I've accepted thus far. The commissioner was very happy with this work and I hope everyone else will be as well.
> 
> Commission for BlinksandPokes over at the Commission Central Station Discord

“Happy Birthdayyyy!” The sudden cheer causes me to stop dead in my tracks in the doorway of the restaurant. Wide grins adorn the faces of my three friends while Alice wears a beautifully minxlike smile. I finally snap out of the ‘deer in the headlights’ routine as my beautiful girlfriend slides up to me and pulls me the rest of the way into our favorite restaurant. As we make our way to our table, she leans in and whispers to me. “Got you~.”

“Get over here you two!” One of my friends calls out and pulls my attention from the beautiful brunette at my side. Across the room our friends had already laid claim to one of the tables that had a perfect view of the large flat screen televisions that hung above the bar. That spot is hardly ever open, even on slow nights. A sudden tug from my girlfriend, Alice, draws my mind to more important things as we take our seats alongside our friends.

“So which one of you set all this up?” I ask with a grin as my gaze flicks between all three of my buddies. Each one smiles back sheepishly with a hint of nervousness before one of their gazes falls upon Alice. Her lips silence my question before it can be asked and we’re met with laughing and cat calls from the rest of our friends. “Get a room you two!”

At that we all burst into laughter only to cut ourselves off as the waiter approaches our table. As I turn to look at the waiter a group of men wearing suits way fancier than this place requires, catch my eye. They’re sitting in one of the back booths and not drinking or eating, just sitting there with serious looks on their faces. By the time I turn back to everyone a round of drinks has been ordered and the men are soon forgotten about. Margaritas and partying with friends outweigh keeping tabs on strangers, and I find myself sinking into the relaxing atmosphere of the party.

At some point the waiter returns with a tray of margaritas to get us started off, pulling our attention from the footage of previous Football games that had been airing. We pause our reveling long enough to give our food orders, and in that time I find my eyes drifting back to the men only to catch one of them staring at our table. My hand instinctively finds its way down to Alice’s and I give it a small squeeze as I turn back towards the table.

“Everything okay, Blink?” Her head tilts slightly as she sends the soft question my way. I give her a nod and a grin as the Waiter once again departs from our small group. No reason to possibly worry Alice over something so insignificant. As we await our food and partake in more of our various drinks, the conversation mellows as a nice buzz begins to settle in.

I’m not sure what it is, but I can’t help but notice my friends shooting what seem to be questioning glances toward Alice. Each time I turn to fully look at one of them, they grin to me and turn back to enjoy the last quarter of the game. Even with the slight buzz from my drink, I still get the feeling that they’re planning something. With a grin, I settle back into my seat to await whatever the night might have in store for me.

As the recorded Football game ends I become distinctly aware of someone watching me. Glancing slightly to the side, I lock eyes with one of the well-dressed men at the table. Turning back to the others mid-question, my words freeze before they can escape as a familiar face walks into the restaurant. The older businessman didn’t have the most memorable of a face, but I couldn’t forget the face of the man from the video tape.

Before I can brush it off as just a fluke, more men begin to trickle in. Some with faces I can clearly recall seeing before and others who I’ve never met. By the time the group of men have gathered in the room with us, there must be about thirty of them at least. I’m drawn from the crowd of customers who all seem to be watching us by the clattering of plates next to me. As Alice climbs to her feet beside me all our friends join her. I barely even register the voice of my best friend as he speaks. “Dude, I can’t believe you’d want to see this.”

My gaze stays upon my beautiful brunette minx of a girlfriend as she flashes a teasing grin at me. Slowly she peels away her overcoat revealing her shoulders and the straps that adorn them. My heart beats faster as her coat slides down her shoulders and reveals more of what I now know to be a swimsuit. Excitement builds up inside of me as I catch sight of her name across the front of her suit. Before she has even dropped the coat all the way down her supple thighs, our friend’s hands are all over her.

“Blink~.” Her tone of voice makes my excitement rise as I struggle to swallow. I’m obviously not the only excited one as my best friends’ hands seek out every inch of her body to grope and squeeze. One of them who has taken up a position behind her flashes a grin to me as his hands travel up and down her thighs. From his movements it looks like he’s actually already trying to grind himself up against her swimsuit covered ass.

“Remember that time you told me you wanted to see me in a school swimsuit? Mmmm, and what you wanted me to do while I was wearing it~? Well… Happy Birthday Blink~.” By the time she finishes speaking the straps of her swimsuit have been lowered to reveal her large breasts. My friends are grinning as they palm her tits and tease her stiff nipples. She’s barely able to slide a pair of fake glasses on to the bridge of her nose before one of them takes her lips. Alice’s pleasured moans make me painfully aware of how hard I’ve gotten from the whole situation.

My gaze trails up and down her body but freezes when I notice the crotch of her swimsuit that has already begun to darken thanks to the hands that keep fighting for a chance to run over her covered pussy. Alice’s breath begins to come out in heavy pants as our friends pass her lips among themselves. Out of impatience one of the hands tugs the crotch of her swimsuit to the side exposing her plump lips and already stiff clit. Was she already so turned on because she had been thinking about what was going to happen tonight?

The next thing I know Alice’s amber eyes shoot open and her body is wracked with tremors as she is held up by the very same hands that are caressing her body. A fresh trickle of arousal meets one of their hands as she gives in to what is undoubtedly only her first orgasm of the evening.

My eyes are so drawn to the show my girlfriend is putting on that I’m caught off guard when the ring of business men close in tighter around the horny group. Just as I think to get out my phone to capture some of tonight’s encounter, one of the men claps me on the shoulder and inclines his head towards another one of the men. A professional quality camera sits in front of the man as he gives me a thumbs up and signals for me to put my phone away.

“Oh fuck!” Alice’s exclamation instantly draws my attention back to our small group just in time for me to see her pinned between two of our friends as the one in front pushes his fat cock into her depths. Her head is only allowed to roll back in pleasure for a second before our third friend decides he wants a taste of her and seizes her outstretched tongue between his lips. My beautiful brunette girlfriend’s cheeks flush with need as her eyes falls upon the crowd that wants to have its way with her.

My cock throbs painfully in my bottoms when I notice that she’s being pushed back and forth between two of our friends as they each thrust against her. The sight of her pulling another friend’s cock from his bottoms and running it over her bare thigh between pumps from her fist make it struggle harder within my jeans. The three of them are lost in their own little world as they gang up on my sexy girlfriend and take different parts of her.

Suddenly Alice is hoisted off of her feet by my largest friend as he holds her up by his hands on her thighs. At this angle everyone in the gathered crowd is able to get a better view as his shaft sinks into her clenching ass. As their show continues all the taunts and teases about being okay with this fall away as grunts and cries of pleasure take over instead. Each time that her lips pull away from one of her partners’ we’re treated to lustful moans of wordless need as she gyrates between my friends.

Murmurs of appreciation sound from the crowd of men as Alice’s body is rocked with the force of the alternating thrusts. The friend taking her drenched pussy is the first one to drain himself inside of her with a drawn-out groan. We’re only given a quick glance of her slit leaking a thin stream of his cum before he’s been pushed to the side and our other friend takes his place. I barely see him slide into her before a few other men break away from the crowd and join in on the fun.

The recent arrivals must have been freely enjoying themselves to the show beforehand because their cocks are already standing at attention as they grind them up against her bare thighs. A stray glance to the crowd reveals that a number of the men present are already stroking themselves as they watch my beautiful girlfriend get roughly pounded into. Each time Alice’s mouth is passed to a different man we’re treated to the expression of ecstasy that is stuck on her face.

“Fuck my ass! Harder!” Our large friend lets loose a low growl as his thrusts increase in speed and proceed to bounce her more roughly on his cock. Amidst the rough fucking the two men she had been pumping against her thighs grunt as they spill their hot cum over her hands and against her soft white skin. She doesn’t seem to pay them any mind as she continues to pump their cocks until they’re relieved from the position by more of the eager men ready to participate. A few of the customers who are currently playing with her share a quick glance with each other as they ready themselves to take her ass or pussy should any vacancies arise.

With an animalistic roar the large male who’s holding her off of the ground hilts himself deep in her ass and proceeds to pump his thick load through her tight ass. Our friend is panting as he lets her down onto her own two legs only for her to fall forwards into our friend who’s still hammering into her slit. The only reaction to the sudden change in position is a cock thrusting between her now reachable lips. A familiar customer takes this opportunity to sink into her cum-dripping ass as his large frame pushes into her back. Hands seem to be constantly roaming her body and searching out spots to claim as they cup and squeeze her large tits and give the occasional open-palmed slap to her thighs or ass. 

Even with her throat plugged by a man’s cock Alice’s lustful noises combine with the sounds from the various men to make a thoroughly arousing chorus. Unable to resist heeding its call any longer I soon find myself stroking my own aroused length as her body quakes in orgasm once more. Despite the waves of pleasure radiating through her body, my wonderfully sexy girlfriend continues to grind, pump, and suck the men as they come her way.

As her performance continues her beautifully pale skin is painted by streaks of the men’s cum as the ones not currently engaged in the encounter walk up to her to free their seed from their fat cocks. The first splash of a customer’s essence against Alice’s face catches her off guard as a strand finds its way over one of the lenses of her fake glasses. The surprise lasts for only a second as she’s pulled right back onto the cock she had been deepthroating like nothing had ever happened to break her concentration.

Cum drips freely from her open mouth as the man that had been fucking her throat pulls free and in a few short pumps of his hand covers her cheek with the rest of his seed as moans drenched in lust join the arousing symphony of skin on skin. Ecstasy is plainly visible on her face as she takes in the sensation of fresh cum that splashes over her angelic visage. The view of her plump lips releasing the man’s cum as it flows down her chest sends an especially aroused twitch through my shaft as I continue to pump it to Alice’s sexy swimsuit-clad body.

The next man that pushes towards her doesn’t go for her mouth like I’d assume he would, instead he slowly approaches her as he stares at her chest before sliding his erect cock between her large breasts. Using the combination of her body’s glistening sweat and the cum that had reached her tits he slides between them with ease and begins to thrust forwards. The head of his thick dick barely sticks out as he thrusts against her writhing body as she squirms on the other men’s cocks.

By this point I barely notice my friends as they approach Alice once more. Any nature of a tease is completely absent from their faces as their gazes fall completely on the cum-coated goddess before them. With erect dicks in hand they gather round my girlfriend and begin to pump their cocks. Her vacant mouth is passed back and forth between them as she takes each to the base before pulling off and going to the next. One of my friends roughly takes hold of her head and holds her down on his cock for a few extra seconds, visibly spasming as he lets another load go inside of her.

At the very beginning of the encounter I’d tried to keep track of how many bursts of cum had been spilled in and on the beautiful brunette, though that only lasted for the first few before my count had been forgotten. Now, living in the moment, I watch in awe as more and more men begin to close in around her until I have to incline my head to catch what’s going on in the middle. Alice’s face lights up as the man tit-fucking her finally explodes between her breasts and the creamy warmth floods over them.

When the man pulls away many others join in the impromptu circle around her and the men still thrusting into her warm holes like lust-driven animals. Her hands reach out and pump each of the fat cocks that aren’t currently taking up residence between her lips. One or two of the men cry out in strained orgasm as soon as her delicate hands wrap around their shafts, covering her with more of their thick essence. Cum slowly trails down her skin as gravity pulls it down to the fabric of her swimsuit which darkens as it absorbs the first bit of seed. As more men fall victim to her soft hands and hot mouth cum begins to cling to the swimsuit as she takes more on her body than it can absorb.

Even as she gets some of the men around her off, the circle seems to grow as almost everyone in attendance takes a spot around the sensual minx. At the urging of my lower brain I step into the circle as well, partially just to get a better view of the angel sucking all of the men off and partially with the hope of feeling her lips wrapped around me. Stepping up to the group of mostly heavily built business men, I finally get a close-up view of her cum-coated form. Whatever order had originally been in place when she first began was now long forgotten as the men thrust their cocks towards her and she eagerly accepted with an animalistic hunger. Despite the unorganized chaos Alice’s lips wind up meeting everyone’s cocks at least once, and most of the time that sudden heat is enough to push her customer over the edge.

The sudden sensation of my own cock being taken all the way to the base in a delightfully sloppy warmth strikes me with a sudden surge of pleasure that almost sends me staggering backwards. A moan resonates against my cock as she’s bounced up and down on the two men below her. I can barely make out her glassy eyes over the layers of cum that had splashed over her glasses, though they clench shut as another orgasm rocks her body. Just like that her mouth is no longer around my cock and her hand reaches out and clasps around my slick shaft. A grunt of arousal slips from my mouth as her slippery hand pumps my first load of the evening against her large breasts. Even upon her pulling away, my cock remains just as hard as it had been at the thought that I’m going to have her once every man in the room has been completely drained by her.

All around me men groan in their respective releases as they paint my eager girlfriend in load upon load of cum. Each cum shot that she takes upon her bare skin builds upon the cum that previously adorned her as she’s made slippery by the men’s arousal. When her lips aren’t wrapped around any number of fat cocks from the other restaurant’s patrons she’s crying out in animalistic lust and begging for more of their cream. With each spent man that steps to the side to allow another to take his place her arousal seems to grow despite her previous orgasms. Each time her hands are emptied of cock they slide seductively down her body as she touches herself, though they never get very far before another hard shaft is thrust before her.

None of her previous customers seem to be exempt from her erotic charm as I spot each man taking multiple turns both in and on her. Even as she pumps more cum against her perfect breasts men slip into her used holes to deposit their own cum amidst the churned up excitement of previous visitors. Each time the squelch of cum being pushed around inside of her reaches my ears my cock throbs in barely constrained need. Circling around my cum-plastered girlfriend I take note of the creamy white covering every inch of her swimsuit and pale skin with a pleased intake of breath.

There are moments when I almost forget that she’s even wearing a swimsuit, let alone that it used to be the familiar blue one used by schools. That thought is enough to begin my own hand rubbing my pulsing shaft as I take in more of the show. Slowly throughout the evening men begin to peel away from the group surrounding her to return to their seats as spectators. It takes a long while and many grunted cries of release before the last few men are left standing around Alice. The essence of every man in the room coats her skin, hair, and clothes as she strokes and sucks in an attempt to earn the last load from the remaining men.

As the men splatter her coated skin one last time, my excitement grows further as each of the customers take their seat once more. When Alice is the only one left she writhes in a state of pure lust as her hands trail up and down her coated body. Her previous waves of orgasm are forgotten as she bucks herself eagerly up into her hand, needy for one more round, one more load of cum. Though I’d slowly been approaching my cum-coated girlfriend, the sight of her laying there covered in the essence of so many different men finally sinks in. “Babe… you’ve never looked so beautiful… so radiant… so sexy…”

With that, I finally push my throbbing cock into her well-fucked pussy which earns a loud squelch from her insides as I push the combined men’s cum further into her depths. Each time I pull back out of her a lust-drenched moan accompanies the small amount of cum that is sucked from her needy pussy. The feeling of the other men’s warm cum coating her walls and being stirred up by my own cock drive me to pump deeper into her as I fuck my girlfriend with rapid, animalistic thrusts. Her slippery, cum-covered body writhes against me as I rut her like a wild animal.

Need is the only thing that’s taken over my mind now. The need to rut her. Breed her. Make her mine. I can barely make out the sound of her cries as her slick walls attempt to squeeze on my cock. My hands find their way to her tits as I grasp her cream-splattered chest as I brace myself for my rapidly approaching peak. The last thing I remember is the feeling of her legs locking behind my ass as she pulls me in deeper before I add my own essence to the cocktail that had been building up within her over the evening.

Alice’s breathy moan hitches in her throat as I pull from her depths allowing a mixture of each man’s seed to cascade from her slit. Even though it had been freed from her core my cock continues to spurt hot cum onto her, most of it ending up on her swimsuit as it blends in with the slick mess of other men’s seed. Looking down at my angelic vixen of a girlfriend brings a smile to my face as the animalistic need slowly fades from my mind. Even if I’d already cum, the sight of her looking so beautiful with each man’s cream adorning her already goddess-like features leaves me breathless once again. There’s no doubt about it, I’m the luckiest man in the world to have such an amazing girlfriend who would put this all together for me. The breathy sound of her voice steals away my attention from my own thoughts as she pushes her cum-streaked glasses upwards to show her amber eyes. A kiss from Alice ends off the delightfully amazing Birthday evening that her and my awesome friends had set up. “Happy Birthday Blink~”


End file.
